La confianza que nos une
by aikur
Summary: Riza es la persona en la que mas confia Roy, pero hay algo mas? Le correspondrá ella de la misma manera? Que pasaría si hubiera una competición de la pareja mas compenetrada de toda la milicia, ganarian?


_Hola a todos!! Gracias por leer este fic royai!! Espero que os guste y que os lo paseis bien!! _

_Bueno, antes de nada decir que fullmetal no es mio (ya me gustaria XD) es de Harakawa-sensei (si fuera mio se llamaría flame alchemist y habría mucho mas royai y también edowin, eso si XD)_

_Me gustaría también que me dejarais vuestra opinión sobre la historia, lo que os gusta y lo que no (las criticas también sirven para mejorar)_

_No molesto mas, ya nos leeremos_

_Mata neee_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La confianza que nos une 

Capitulo uno: La competición

Era un dia soleado en ciudad Central, todos los miembro del ejercito estaba trabajando en su tarea, preparando las pruebas anuales para elegir la pareja del milicia mas compenetrada. Esta competición era muy famosa entre todo el ejercito, ya que la pareja que ganara, conseguiría un suelo extra durante todo el mes.

Todos estaban entusiasmados con la competición, bueno, no todos...

-Ai - dijo el coronel Roy suspirando- No se porque tenemos que trabajar en un día tan bonito, todo por la dichosa competición esa!!- Dicho esto, se cruzó de brazos y puso los los pies sobre la mesa- Justamente hoy tenia una cita, y por culpa de todo esto, tendré que anularla!

- Que¿Tenía otra cita hoy, coronel?- Preguntó Havoc con curiosidad.

-Si, justamente con la nueva secretaria, aquella rubia tan guapa y sexy, la verdad es que es un bellezón!!- respondió Roy animadamente.

-No se como lo hace coronel para ligar tanto, cada día sale con una nueva- Exclamó Breda- No como Havoc, que todas le dicen que no.

Fuery, Breda, Falman y Roy empezarón a reir, mientras Havoc se quejaba.

-Si el coronel no me quitara todas las chicas, alguna me hubiera dicho q si- contestó molesto el rubio, mientras miraba con mala cara a sus compañeros, que todavía reían.

-Que se le va a hacer, Havoc, las mujeres me prefieren a mi, el sexy, apuesto y atractivo alquimista de la llama- exclamó Roy, poniendo esa pose de playboy y luciendo esa sonrisa que enamoraba a todas las chicas (y a quien no, con lo sexy q es XDXD)

Todos empezaron a reir otra vez, bueno todos menos Havoc, que estaba en un rincón, maldiciendo a su coronel.

Después de reir un buen rato, Breda preguntó:

- Por cierto, dónde está Hawkeye? Hace rato que no la veo.

- Fue a archivar unos documentos del anterior caso, aquel del asesino que mataba a las chicas jovenes y rubias que paseaban solas por la noche, porque le recordaban a su ex novia- contestó el coronel, mientras bostezaba y estiraba los brazos para despejarse un poco.

- Ah, si! Ese asesino fue dificil de atrapar, eso de que sabiera alquimia complicó mucho las cosas!- dijo Havoc, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Si, la verdad es que si, pero gracias a mi, el alquimista de la llama, todo se resolvió- exclamó Roy, haciendose el interesante.

- Si, aunque al final, tubimos que salvarte nosotros, como se puso a llover, no podias ni hacer una chispa, la teniente tiene razón cuando te llama inutil bajo la lluvia- dijeron Havoc y Breda, echandose a reir.

Ei, no hay derecho, yo no tengo la culpa de no poder usar alquimia cuando llueve! Ahora vereis, os chamuscaré!

Roy chasqueó los dedos y Breda y Havoc acabaron con el pelo a lo afro XDXD.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró la teniente, con un montón de papeles para que Roy los firmara.

- Coronel- dijo, después de hacer el saludo militar- El fuhrer me ha ordenado que le de estos papeles para que los firme, son para la competición de este viernes.

- Noooo, más papeles no, por favor, llevo toda la semana con estos malditos papeles! Me niego a firmarlos, haré vaga! – exclamó el coronel, como un niño que no quiere hacer los deberes.

Roy estaba quieto, sentado en su sillón, cuando de repente una bala le paso justamente por el lado, sin tocarle, pero dejandolo helado.

- Coronel, yo de tu empezaría a firmar, si no quiere que la próxima vez, la bala impacte en otro sitio- dijo Hawkeye, friamente.

Después de esto, Roy empezó a firmar papeles, con mala gana.

La teniente se sentó en su mesa y comenzó a revisar papeles también.

Mientras, los otros hombres empezarón a chuchichear.

- La teniente es la única que puede hacer que Mustang trabaje, es impresionante- exclamó Fuery.

- No me estraña, si me amenazara a mi con esa pistola, yo también haría lo que quisiera- dijo Breda, entre risas.

- Pero es la unica manera de que el coronel trabaje- contestó Havoc riendo también.

En ese instante una bala pasó cerca de los muchachos y al girarse encontraron a la teniente, apuntandoles con la pistola.

- Yo de vosotros empezaría a trabajar ya

-Ahora mismo teniente!!- exclamaron todos a la vez, con una gota de sudor en su frente XDXD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde transcurrio tranquila, con hawkeye trabajando sin parar y los otros trabajando y quejandose. Cuando faltaba poco para acabar la jornada, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Un hombre alto, moreno, con el pelo mas o menos como Roy y los ojos grises entró en la oficina, era guapo, nada tenía que envidiarle al coronel Mustang.

Hizo el saludo militar, y todo el grupo le correspondio.

-Coronel Mustang, soy el Coronel John Barrymore, me ha enviado el fuhrer para informarle de que ha sido seleccionado para participar en la competición de compenetración. Tiene dos dias para escoger un compañero o compañera para participar en las pruebas.

-Que¿Por qué tengo que participar?- se quejó el perezoso coronel.

-Son ordenes directas del fuhrer King Bradley, no puede negarse- dijo serio el coronel Barrymore- lo mejor que puede hacer es buscarse una buena pareja e intentar ganar.

-¿ Cuál es el premio?- preguntó con curiosidad Havoc.

- Un mes con sueldo extra- respondió el John- Aunque no se si podrá ganar.

- ¿Por qué dice eso coronel?- exclamó molestó el alquimista de la llama.

- Porque yo participo y he sido campeón tres años seguidos, por eso mismo, no creo que alguien como tu, que no ha participado nunca, pueda ganarme, es mas, no creo que llegues ni a la final- dijo con tono burlón el coronel Barrymore.

- Quien te has creido que eres! Pues te aseguro que llegaré a la final y te ganaré! Porque a mi nadie me gana, nadie!- gritó enojado el coronel.

- Bueno, ya lo veremos, esperamos tu respuesta coronel Mustang- y dicho esto, Barrymore hizo el saludo militar y se fue.

Todos se quedarón parados al ver que el coronel se habia ido tan tranquilo después de provocar a Mustang, el alquimista de la llama, acaso no sabia lo orgulloso que era el coronel y lo que suponia retarlo de esa manera?

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Havoc preguntó:

- Entonces coronel, no tiene mas opción que participar, pero a quien elegirá de pareja?

- ¿Tiene que ser alguien con quien confíe mucho, fuerte, leal y que sepa luchar- dijo Breda- ¿Que tal le parezco yo?

- Eso es jugar sucio Breda, soy yo el que tiene que participar con el coronel, yo necesito mas que tu el suelo extra! Con todas las citas que he tenido y que me han ido mal, no tengo dinero para invitar a mas chicas, a este paso me quedaré soltero toda la vida!- se quejó Havoc- Coronel, dile que soy yo su pareja de competición, dile!

- Havoc, siento decirte q no, no pensaba precisamente en ti cuando el coronel Barrymore dijo lo de la pareja para la competición.- dijo Roy, con un tono burlón.

- Noooo, por favor coronel, no me diga eso!!- Havoc miró al coronel con cara de bueno para que lo escogiera, con una mirada a lo Shin Chan XDXD

- Lo ves, Havoc, soy yo el que tendrá el sueldo extra todo el mes- dijo Breda riendo

Entonces Roy dijo: la persona que será mi pareja será, sin dudarlo ni un segundo...

Todos lo miraron impacientes para saber la respuesta, bueno, todos menos Hawkeye, que estaba trabajando.

Roy se acercó a la mesa de la teniente, le sonrió y dijo:

- Teniente, quiere ser mi pareja para la competición?

Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero con una pequeña sonrisa le respondió:

-No aceptas un no como respuesa no?

- No- dijo el coronel, sonriendo también.

- Entonces no me queda otra que aceptar- respondió ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Este es el cap.1¿Que pasará en la competición, será tan bueno como dijo, el coronel Barrymore, lo harán bien Roy y Riza?_

_Todo esto lo sabremos en el cap.2!! Espero q os guste!!_

_Lo pondré tan rapido como pueda._

_Gracias por leer el capitulo 1, nos leemos en el 2!_

_Mata neeeeee!!_

_Aikur_


End file.
